Going Crazy
by Baby Himme
Summary: [REPOST KE-3] Memang berat untuk menerima kenyataan,tapi inilah kau yg sebenarnya . . BangHim and KrAy


Author : Baby Himme

Title : Going Crazy

Main Cast : Himchan & Yongguk B.A.P, Kris & Lay EXO-M

Support Cast : Zelo & Jongup B.A.P,Tao EXO-M,Changjo Teen Top, Dujun Beast.

Length : One Shoot

Gender : Mystery, Crime & Suspense.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya tuhan dan diri sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Typo's, gaje, aneh, death chara.

Annyeong #Lambai-lambai ala miss universe#Dilempar batako#

Himme bawa FF lain yang aneh. Bertema agak-agak criminal sih,jadi gomen kalau aneh.

.

.

Going Crazy

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Himchan makin mempercepat langkah kakinya,dia tau ada yang mengikutinya namun Himchan tidak berniat untuk menoleh atau berhenti. Yeoja berambut hitam itu makin cepat melangkahkan kakinya. Himchan sedikit berlari saat rumahnya sudah terlihat,yeoja itu mempercepat larinya saat beberapa langkah lagi dia mencapai pintu rumah. Nafas Himchan terengah-engah saat yoja itu sudah sampai didalam rumahnya. Himchan terduduk dilantai rumahnya,yeoja berambut hitam itu masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Nunna gwencana?" Himchan menegakan kepalanya saat menyadari ada yang memanggilnya. Himchan tersenyum pada namja berambut blonde dihadapannya.

"Nde,gwencana. Jangan membiarkan siapapun masuk Ze."

"Ahh,nde nunna. Hanya saja nanti Jongup dan Changjo akan datang menginap."

"Arra,nunna akan mandi. Kunci pintu dan jangan biarkan siapun masuk kecuali temanmu. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo nunna."

Himchan tersenyum pelan dan beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Himchan melirik handphone miliknya di nakas meja yang terus saja berdering. Himchan bisa melihat siapa yang menelfonnya,Himchan meraih handphonenya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Himchan bisa melihat seorang namja berdiri didepan rumahnya. Himchan tau namja itu,Himchan sangat mengenalnya setidaknya itu setahun yang lalu. Himchan mematikan handphonenya dan beranjak kekamar mandi. Himchan masuk kedalam bathtub yang penuh dengan air dan busa,yeoja itu menghela nafasnya perlahan,dia merasa lelah dengan hidupnya saat ini. Bunyi hujan yang cukup deras diluar membuat Himchan menatap jendela,yeoja itu segera meraih bathrobenya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Himchan melihat keluar jendela dan masih bisa melihat namja berambut cokelat didepan rumahnya. Himchan meraih handphonenya dan menelfon sebuah nomor. Sambil menelfon Himchan lalu mengganti pakaiannya.

"Yoboseo…" Suara seorang namja dengan background hujan kini menyapa telinga Himchan.

"Dia masih terus mengikutiku Kris," Himchan menutup tirai kamarnya saat namja berambut cokelat itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Sudah kubilang lapor polisi Himme."

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu." Himchan menekankan setiap perkataannya hingga membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam.

"Aku,entahlah Chan. Kenapa tidak memberitahu Dujun?" Kris berusaha terdengar wajar dan tersenyum,Himchan bisa tau dari nada bicara sahabatnya itu.

"Dan membiarkan dia berakhir seperti Jungmo Oppa."

"Pemakaman. Yeah,kau benar itu ide buruk." Kris menghela nafas dan terdiam. "Kau harus pindah Chan,ke Jepang, China, Kanada atau kemanapun kau mau. Korea tidak aman lagi untukmu."

"Zelo adalah permasalahan utama pada topic ini Kris. Dia senang dengan sekolahnya,dia suka teman-temannya ditempat ini."

"Nunna…" Himchan menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Zelo disana. Himchan mengangkat alisnya seakan bertanya apa dan menunjukan handphonenya sedikit mengisyaratkan dia sedang menlfon. "Aku memanaskan ayamnya. Aku menyisakan untukmu dibawah. Aku akan main Playstation dikamarku bersama Jongup dan Changjo." Himchan hanya mengangguk dan Zelo segera keluar.

"Kau dengar Kris,dia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada tempat ini. Dan aku tidak mungkin memaksanya meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Begini saja Himchan,tempat tinggalku dan Lay tidak jauh dari rumahmu saat ini. Biarkan Zelo bersama kami dan kau pergi."

"Kau terdengar bersemangat saat mengatakan aku harus pergi." Kris tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku menjadi merasa arah pembicaraan kita jadi bodoh Himchan."

"Apa maksudmu kepala kuning."

"Hei,rambutku sekarang sudah hitam Chan."

"Yeah dan itu terlihat aneh Kris."

"Berhenti membahas rambutku,kini permasalahnmu adalah topic utama kita."

"Namja itu masih disini Kris." Himchan sedikit mengintip dari jendelanya dan melihat namja berambut cokelat itu masih berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa kembali padanya."

"Tidak,itu adalah tindakan bunuh diri."

"Pergi dan kembali dengan anak."

"Lalu membuatku depresi kehilangan suami dan anakku." Kris tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Himchan. "Berbicara denganmu sama sekali tidak membantu Kris.

"Aku bukan psikiater Himchan."

"Baiklah,tapi kini aku lebih baik. Gomawo Kris."

"Baiklah,aku harus pergi menjemput Lay sekarang. Dia dan Tao makan bulgogi ditoko depan rumah kami."

"Baiklah."

Himchan memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan meletakan handphonenya dinakan meja kamarnya. Himchan keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kelantai bawah. Saat melewati kamar Zelo, Himchan bisa mendngar adiknya tertawa senang dengan teman-temannya. Himchan tidak ingin Zelo jadi korban dari permasalahannya. Himchan meraih payung hitam yang ada disamping pintu rumahnya. Yeoja itu menghela nafasnya pelan dan keluar dari rumahnya. Namja berambut cokelat yang berdiri didepan Himchan tersenyum melihat yeoja itu. Himchan berjalan mendekati namja itu hingga mereka kini hanya dipisahkan dengan jalan raya yang tak begitu lebar.

"Aku senang kau keluar." Namja itu tersenyum dan menatap yeoja berambut hitam didepannya.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku Bang Yongguk." Himchan menahan isakannya dan manatap namja yang kini menatapnya marah.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tau kau mencintaiku Himme." Air mata Himchan lolos dari mata indah yeoja itu.

"Sadarlah Bang Yongguk,dulu mungkin aku mencintaimu namun tidak dengan sekarang. Kumohon,biarkan aku punya kehidupan Bang Yongguk. Aku ingin menikah dan punya hidup normal."

"Aku…"

"Tanpamu Bang Yongguk. Tanpa kau yang mengikutiku lagi." Namja itu awalnya nampak terkejut. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kau bisa pergi Himchan,namun kau tidak akan bisa bersembunyi dariku. Kau hanya milikku dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memilikimu selain aku. Termasuk namja yang bersamamu minggu lalu." Yongguk tersenyum kecil kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan rumah Himchan. Himchan yang masih terisak kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu,kekasihnya dalam bahaya. Himchan berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya dan meraih handphonenya. Dengan cepat Himchan menekan speed dial nomor dua dihandphonenya.

"Yobo…"

"Dujun kau dimana?" Himchan langsung bertanya pada kekasihnya tanpa membiarkannya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku ada dihotel,Akan pergi kebandara. Aku pulang ke Thailand malam ini Chan-chan. Besok pagi aku ada rapat penting."

"Jangan pulang malam ini." Dujun terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Himchan.

"Ada yang salah Baby?" Himchan terdiam dan memutar otaknya mencari alasan masuk akal.

"Aku masih merindukanmu. Datanglah malam ini kerumahku,besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu." Dujun tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya.

"Baiklah baby. Aku akan kesana,tunggu lima belas menit lagi. Kau mau sesuatu?"

"Tidak,aku hanya ingin kau ada dirumahku secepatnya."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

.

.

Himchan berjalan mondar mandir diruang tamunya,sudah satu jam berlalu sejak dia menelfon Dujun dan menyurun namja itu kerumahnya. Zelo yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas menatap heran kakak perempuannya yang masih bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Ada yang salah nunna? Namja itu sudah pergikan."

"Nde,tapi hyungmu belum juga sampai disini. Padahal hotel tidak begitu jauh dari sini."

"Dujun hyung akan kemari?" Zelo bertanya dengan suara pelan dan menatap Himchan yang hanya dibalas anggukan yeoja itu. "Aku akan senang kalau kau segera menikah dengan Dujun hyung,nunna."

"Mungkin aku juga akan senang Ze,tapi itu akan terjadi nanti dan tidak untuk saat ini." Himchan tersenyum kecil pada Zelo dan merentangkan tangannya. "Kemarilah." Zelo mendekat pada Himchan dan memeluk kakak perempuannya itu.

"Aku menyayangimu nunna."

"Nunna juga menyayangimu. Pergilah kembali kekamarmu." Zelo tersenyum dan pergi kembali kekamarnya dilantai atas. Himchan memandang handphonenya yang tergeletak diatas meja ruang tamu yang menampakan ada pesan masuk. "Katakan kau harus pulang sekarang juga dan sudah akan take off dibandara." Himchan membuka pesan masuk yang ada dihandphonenya dan membaca deretan huruf yang tertera dilayarnya. Air mata Himchan segera saja berlomba-lomba turun dari mata yeoja itu melihat apa yang tertulis dihandphonenya. Yeoja itu seakan tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya dan terduduk dilantai yang terasa dingin untuknya.

'Kau akan melihat Dujun besok pagi diberita Himme. Dengan cerita yang berbeda dengan Jungmo tentunya. Aku mencintaimu…'

.

.

Kris menatap tubuh tak berdaya seorang namja yang tergeletak disebuah gang sempit disamping hotel. Saat dia akan tidur,bawahannya menelfon dan mengatakan ada pembunuhan diwilayah mereka. Tapi Kris tidak menduga yang dibunuh adalah sahabatnya. Kris menatap tubuh Dujun dengan sedih,namja itu menghentikan lamunannya saat ada telfon masuk.

"Kris…" Suara seorang yeoja yang lirih dan sangat terdengar sedang menangis langsung menyapa telinga Kris. "Katakan saat ini kau sedang berbaring dirumahmu bersama dengan Lay."

"Sayangnya tidak Himchan. Aku dipusat kota saat ini."

"Tidak…" Isakan Himchan makin keras dan yeoja itu terdengar melemparkan sesuatu kedinding.

"Tenanglah Himchan,jangan bertingkah bodoh dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Lay dan Tao sedang dalam perjalanan kerumahmu."

"Aku ingin keluar dari ini semua. Aku ingin berhenti Kris."

"Kim Himchan,tenang. Aku akan menangkap dia untukmu. Akan kupastikan dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Himchan memutuskan sambungan telfonnya hingga membuat Kris menghela nafas.

.

.

Lay berjalan dengan cepat setelah turun dari taksi yang dinaikinya,tangannya menggenggam tangan kecil Tao putrinya. Lay menekan bel rumah Himchan dengan tidak sabar. Pintu Rumah Himchan terbuka dan memperlihatkan Zelo disana. Lay segera saja masuk dan menatap Zelo.

"Mana nunnamu?"

"Dikamar. Ada apa Lay nunna datang malam-malam?"

"Tao,bersama Zelo gege dulu nde. Mommy akan segera kembali. Zelo bawa dia kekamarmu dulu. Aku akan melihat nunnamu. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun arraseo,tetap dikamarmu." Zelo hanya mengangguk dan menatap Lay menuju kamar nunnanya.

"Gege,Tao ingin kue." Zelo tersenyum dan menatap gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"Baiklah,Tao akan mendapatkan kue sekarang."

.

.

"Himchan…" Lay masuk dan mendapati yeoja itu kini tengah menangis sesenggukan dan terduduk dilantai kamar. Lay segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan memeluk yeoja berambut hitam itu.

"Sudahlah,jangan menangis lagi Himchan."

"Aku membunuhnya Lay. Aku membunuh Dujun," Lay menggeleng dan mengelus rambut Himchan.

"Tidak,kau tidak bersalah."

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semua kegilaan ini Lay,aku tidak tahan lagi." Himchan memeluk Lay erat dan makin keras terisak.

"Zelo masih sangat membutuhkanmu Lay. Jangan berfikir bodoh araaseo."

.

.

(Seminggu Kemudian)

Seorang gadis kecil nampak bermain dengan senang dihalaman rumahnya, yeoja itu terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa bonekanya seakan boneka itu akan menjawab semua kata-katanya. Yeoja kecil itu tersenyum kecil pada seseorang bertudung hitam yang berdiri didekat pagar rumahnya.

"Masuk dan bermain bersamaku?" Orang bertudung itu tersenyum dan masuk kehalaman rumah. Orang itu duduk disamping yeoja kecil itu. Saat yeoja itu asyik bermain,orang bertudung itu mngelurkan sebilah pisau dan mengarahkannya pada yeoja kecil itu. Saat pisau itu sudah melayang dan siap ditusukan,ibu yeoja kecil itu keluar kehalaman.

"Tao…" Mendengar teriakan wanita,orang berkerudung itu segera saja berlari dari rumah itu. Lay segera berlari kearah Tao dan memeluk yeoja kecil itu.

"Tao tidak apa-apa? Tao tidak terluka? Ada yang sakit sayang?" Tao menggeleng dan tersenyum pada wanita didepannya.

"Tidak mommy, Tao baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Lay kembali memeluk Tao dengan erat dan menatap jalanan yang nampak sepi.

.

.

Lay memandang Tao yang terbaring dikamarnya,Lay kemudian berbalik menatap suaminya yang sedang bersandar ditempat tidur. Menyadari istrinya menatapnya,Kris mengangkat wajahnya menatap Lay.

"Sudahlah Lay,itu tidak terjadi."

"Dia hampir membunuh anak kita Kris. Hentikan permaianan gila ini sekarang Kris. Kita butuh orang yang ahli."

"Aku tidak punya cukup bukti Lay. Aku belum bisa membawanya kerumah sakit. Semua tes yang pernah dijalani menyatakan dia tidak gila,tidak depresi dan dia sangat sehat."

"Membunuh anak kita Kris?"

"Aku akan melakukannya Lay,namun pihak rumah sakit tidak menerima tanpa bukti medis dan diagnosa yang cukup kuat."

"Membunuh dua orang dan percobaan pembunuhan pada Tao tidak cukup. Zelo bisa jadi saksi Kris."

"Zelo tidak bisa Lay,Tapi Aku akan mencobanya Lay. Aku akan mencobanya besok," Kris dan Lay sama-sama menoleh pada handphone Kris yang berbunyi dinakas meja kamar mereka. Lay beranjak dan meraih handphone itu. "Siapa?"

"Himchan 2."

"Apa katanya?"

"Itu peringatan untukmu Kris,jauhi hidupku dan Himchan atau aku perlu membunuh Tao didepan wajahmu." Kris menundukan wajahnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Lay.

"Mommy…" Lay berjalan mendekati kamar Tao saat mendengar yeoja kecil itu memanggilnya. "Temani Tao, Mommy harus tidur bersama Tao."

"Baiklah,Mommy menemani Tao tidur. Tao harus tidur karena besok Tao sekolah."

"Mommy menemani Tao besok? Gomo sering datang saat Tao sedang belajar,tapi saat Tao keluar Gomo malah pergi." Lay menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris yang hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa kau menunggu hingga ancaman itu terjadi Kris?"

"Tidak."

.

.

Himchan berjalan dengan cepat lagi-lagi ada yang mengikutinya. Himchan masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan tergesa dan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit kasar. Himchan berbalik dan mendapati Zelo sedang menatapnya.

"Nunna dari mana?"

"Tentu saja pulang kerja. Nunna akan mandi,jangan buka pintu Ze."

"Arraseo nunna." Himchan berjalan menuju tangga,namun Zelo kembali memanggilnya. "Nunna…" Himchan berbalik dan menatap adiknya. "Apa obat sakit kepala dari Dokter Jaehyo sudah nunna minum?" Himchan merubah raut wajahnya dan menatap Zelo khawatir.

"Nunna tidak bisa meminumnya Ze,nunna tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun lagi." Himchan segra naik kelantai atas dan meninggalkan Zelo. Sebelum itu,yeoja itu sempat menatap Jongup dan Changjo dibelakang Zelo.

"Zelo,kami pulang dulu. Besok malam kami akan datang lagi." Jongup menepuk bahu Zelo dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Maaf kalian harus melihat hal aneh teman-teman."

"Ayolah Zeze. Kita saudara ingat," Changjo menepuk bahu Zelo pelan dan tersenyum pada namja itu.

"Gomawo,"

Jongup dan Changjo segera saja berjalan keluar dari rumah Zelo. Zelo berjalan menuju pintu dan mengunci pintu itu,Zelo memasukan kunci pintu itu kedalam saku celananya. Namja tinggi itu memandang terali besi yang terpasang diseluruh jendela rumahnya.

.

.

Zelo berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumah minimalis berpagar putih yang sudah terlihat oleh matanya. Zelo mengetuk pelan pintu rumah itu. Zelo tersenyum saat Lay membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Masuklah Zelo,Kris sudah menunggumu." Zelo tersenyum dan menuju ruang tengah rumah itu. Zelo duduk dikursi depan Kris.

"Kau bawa yang kuminta?"

"Ini catatan kesehatannya selama dua tahun terakhir,ini rekapan medisnya saat dia dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa setahun dan lima bulan lalu. Dan ini pisau yang kuambil diam-diam semalam. Dan ini botol obat-obatan yang sudah kosong." Kris mengambil sebuah botolnya dan meneliti wadahnya.

"Obat penenang? Himchan tidak pernah meminumnya."

"Nde,Tapi Yongguk memaksanya meminumnya. Selamatkan nunnaku Gege. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini terus."

"Tenanglah Zelo,kita akan memusnahkan Bang Yongguk dari hidup nunnamu selamanya." Kris meraih handphonenya dan menekan beberapa nomor. Namja itu sesekali tersenyum saat menelfon.

.

.

Himchan bergerak gelisah didalam kamarnya,entah kenapa pintu kamarnya terkunci. Himchan tau ini pertanda buruk,yeoja itu duduk ditenpat tidurnya dan menggerang kesal. Yeoja itu mendongakan wajahnya terkejut saat ada beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba putih masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mereka segera mengikat tangan Himchan dan menyuntikan sebuah cairan pada yeoja itu dan membuatnya pingsan. Samara-samar Himchan bisa melihat Kris dan Zelo berdiri didepan kamarnya.

.

.

Himchan duduk dengan tangan terikat disebuah ruangan yang hanya berisi dirinya,seorang berkaca mata dan Kris. Himchan menatap sekitarnya dengan bingung,yeoja itu kemudian menatap Kris dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kris. Ada apa ini?" Himchan menatap Kris yang hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kita akan menyembuhkanmu Himchan."

"Nde?"

"Kita akan menangkap Bang Yongguk." Wajah Himchan segera saja berubah ekspresi. Yeoja itu menatap Kris khawatir.

"Kris,jangan. Dia akan mendatangi keluargamu. Dia akan membunuh Tao dan Lay."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya Himchan,tidak akan."

"Kau perlu beberapa terapi bersamaku nona Kim." Orang berkaca mata itu mendekati Himchan dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

"Aku tidak sakit dan aku tidak butuh terapi." Himchan memberontak saat namja berkaca mata itu berusaha memegang bahunya.

"Himchan tenanglah." Kris memegang sisi wajah yeoja itu dan membuat yeoja itu memandangnya.

"Kris aku tidak gila,aku tidak butuh rumah sakit."

"Nde Himchan,kau tidak membutuhkannya. Tapi namja gila itu yang butuh rumah sakit."

"Aku tidak gila Kris. Aku tidak gila," Himchan mulai menangis dan memberontak dari ikatannya.

"Kim Himchan dengar aku…" Kris membentak Himchan membuat yeoja itu diam memandangnya.

"Jangan Kris.." Namja berkaca mata itu membentak Kris saat namja itu menghela nafasnya.

"Bang Yongguk itu tidak ada dan tidak pernah ada. Bang Yongguk tidak pernah membunuh Jungmo dan Dujun,kau yang melakukannya."

"Kris…"

Himchan terdiam,manik matanya memandang Kris namun pikirannya melayang menuju kejadian yang belakangan ini menimpanya.

"Argghhh,tidak…" Himchan mulai memberontak dan tak lama kemudian dia pingsan.

.

.

.

(Flashback)

"Zelo,kenapa nunnamu selalu keluar dimalam hari?" Jongup memandang Himchan yang berdiri dan berteriak ditengah hujan.

"Nunnamu bicara pada siapa Zelo?" Changjo ikut menatap keluar jendela bersama Jongup. "Dia menangis Zelo,haruskah kita kesana?"

"Tidak,biarkan saja. Nunnaku sedang bicara pada kekasih bayangannya. Dia akan masuk sebentar lagi."

.

.

"Zelo,nunnamu pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia tidak bisa naik mobil." Jongup yang masih berdiri dijendela kamar Zelo memandang Zelo yang terdiam.

"Sebenarnya dia bisa." Zelo menjawab dan tetap bermain dengan Changjo.

"Aku baru tau,karena dia sedang naik mobil menuju kearah pusat kota sekarang." Jongup menjauh dari jendela dan duduk bersama Zelo dan Changjo.

"Akan ada berita buruk lagi besok. Kuharap kalian tidak menceritakan apapun dan pada siapapun."

"Tidak akan Zeze,kita saudara." Changjo tersenyum kecil dan menatap Zelo.

.

.

"Baby,apa yang kau lakukan? Letakan pisau itu." Dujun berusaha memegangi tangan Himchan yang berusaha menusuknya.

"Aku sudah bilang,menjauh dari hidup Himchan. Dia milikku." Himchan berhasil menusuk leher Dujun dan membuat namja itu tersungkur. Himchan segera saja menusuk Dujun dengan membabi buta hingga membuat namja itu meninggal dan tergeletak tak berdaya. "Kau ingat itu Yoon Dujun. Kim Himchan hanya milik Bang Yongguk."

.

.

Zelo menatap Himchan yang sedang membuka bajunya yang penuh bercak darah dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera menggantinya dengan pakaian baru. Tak lama kemudian yeoja itu terduduk didepan tempat tidurnya dan mulai menangis.

.

.

Himchan mndekat kearah Tao yang sedang bermain. Yeoja itu kemudian segera mengeluarkan pisaunya dan bersiap menusuk yeoja kecil disampingnya. Namuan belum sempat pisau itu menyentuh tao,Lay sudah keluar dan berteriak. Dengan cepat Himchan pergi dan berlari meninggalkan rumah itu.

THE END

Fanfic ini agak mirip dengan salah satu novel yang pernah Himme baca. Himme lupa judulnya apa #Slaped#. Inti cerita novel itu tentang seorang gadis yang punya tiga kepribadian dan membunuh beberapa pria. Ceritanya seru dan sadis banget,fanfic gaje diatas cuman sepenggal cerita yang terinspirasi dari sana. Yaa walaupun beda jauh banget sih #Ketawa setan#.

Ottohe? #Tutup muka#

Silahkan tuangkan pendapat anda di kotak review.

RnR Please.


End file.
